


Universe

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: IZONE (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, side 2kim - Freeform, side 2yeon, side dahmo, side michaeng, space au...kinda, squint squint squint for 2kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: Wherever Sana is in the universe, Tzuyu will find her.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this satzu one shot in Chinese and now I'm translating it to English :D also crossposted on aff
> 
> TWICE members are all aged up to about 25 years old, plus minus, I guess. IZ*ONE's Hyewon, Minjoo and Chaewon are all of high school age.
> 
> I was satzu_1106 and had just changed my username to cafeaulaitzu!!
> 
> Whoever ships IZ*ONE's 2kim, squint and you'll see them HAHAHA
> 
> Link to the chinese satzu oneshot if you want: http://mystery06.pixnet.net/blog/post/316983492
> 
> Enjoy!

"Tzu tzu."

Tzuyu turned, staring at Sana, her wife, who was standing behind her. The corner of her lips curled up and she smiled warmly.

"Yeah?" She asked, her brows creasing in confusion.

"I want to search for my birth parents," Sana said, walking closer and pulled Tzuyu into a warm embrace. "I know you'll be worried, but I really want to know who gave me my life. There must be someone in this universe who knows them. Also, the genetic database should have some sort of a clue."

Tzuyu fell silent – it wasn't because she didn't want Sana to go, but more like she wanted to go to the search with her.

Wherever Sana goes, Tzuyu just wants to be by her side.

"I – "

Not giving Tzuyu a chance to speak, Sana placed her index finger on Tzuyu's lips gently.

"Don't go with me. You have a kingdom to rule, don't let Jeongyeon unnie do all the work," Sana chuckled, removing her index finger from Tzuyu's lips, her warm palm caressing Tzuyu's cheeks. "Your kingdom needs her queen."

"But my heart needs her queen too," Tzuyu said, her right hand resting on top of Sana's. "Let me go with you."

"I'll be back soon. Safely," Sana promised, her hand turning to lift Tzuyu's hand and pecked it.

_You'll be back, soon._

Tzuyu agreed to let Sana to go on her adventure.

––––

So how did Tzuyu, a princess of the Chou Kingdom met Sana?

It was because of something that happened when Tzuyu was fourteen.

That day, Tzuyu was tired of her life in the palace, tired of a whole day of studies and responsibilities on her small shoulders – that she ran away for a day.

Of course, she left a letter saying that she'll be back before evening, asking her teacher and parents to not worry about her.

She walked in the busy market in the square of the town, her cold eyes skimming the market with merchants yelling for people to visit their stalls.

That was until she passed by an alleyway and she saw a pink-haired girl sitting on the rock stairs, using the same cold eyes to stare at the people in the market.

Their gazes met.

Tzuyu was shook – a little – she'd never expected to see someone of her own age, who was supposed to be cheerful, happy and naive – to have the same cold eyes as her, looking as if in despair; as if she was disappointed by the people in this world; as if she was tired of life.

Tzuyu looked cold, normally, but that was because she hadn't had any siblings. Since she was young, she only had her parents, her teacher, and her "sisters" who accompanied her when she was studying with her teacher – Nayeon and Jeongyeon. There was no one who were able to see Tzuyu's sincere smile other than them who are closest to her.

Yet, there were some tear streaks on the girl's cheeks.

Maybe it was because of her curiousity about that girl, or maybe it was because Tzuyu wanted to know more about the back story of this girl, she started walking towards the girl.

"Hey, my name is Tzuyu," Tzuyu introduced herself, but she didn't mention her surname.

"Minatozaki Sana."

Tzuyu took her light blue handkerchief out from her pocket and gave it to the pink-haired girl. "Please, wipe the tear streaks off your cheeks."

Sana was a little surprised, and she immediately took Tzuyu's handkerchief and wiped her cheeks clean clumsily.

After a while, Tzuyu asked, "Are you okay?"

Sana sighed. "No, I'm not. My goods for my small business were robbed by some useless men."

"You have a business? You're only in high school...right? Then why do you need to have your own business?" Words slipped from Tzuyu's lips.

Sana didn't look at her. "I'm an orphan, no orphanage was willing to take me in, so I wasn't enrolled in a school and I needed my own money. So I found some merchants who were willing to give me some goods to sell for my own business."

Tzuyu kept silent for a while, knowing that she'd hurt the older girl with her words. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine."

Just like that, an awkward silence fell between them.

"If I'm able to let you get educated, will you come with me?" Tzuyu asked, looking at how Sana's eyes lit up at her question.

Although after a few seconds, Sana's eyes dimmed. "How can I go with you when I barely know you?"

Tzuyu smiled, "From what you have experienced, I don't think running away from me if I tried to hurt you is a problem for you, right?"

And just like that, Sana took Tzuyu's outstretched hand.

–––

"Hey, what were you thinking?"

Tzuyu straightened her back up, and she felt Sana's backhugging her.

"Thinking of you."

She turned her head and pecked Sana's soft lips.

Sana giggled. "I'm leaving in two hours, will you miss me?"

"What can I do even if I start missing you already?" Tzuyu sighed, "I'll wait for your return, my queen."

"I will return, my Queen."

Sana rested her chin on Tzuyu's shoulders, noting how strong Tzuyu's shoulder is right now. They leaned their heads together as they watched the sun set.

Waiting for the moment when Sana was going to leave.

"Jeongyeon unnie! Has everything set up?" Tzuyu asked Jeongyeon, who was busy setting up the settings of the spaceship that Sana was going to use.

Jeongyeon flashed an "OK" sign to her and came out from the spaceship. "Sana, when you're in the spaceship, you just need to set your destination and it'll depart automatically. Have you given Nayeon unnie your schedules?"

Sana nodded, "Yeah, I have."

"You have to be careful, Sana-yah," Jihyo who came hurriedly looked worried.

"Don't worry too much, Jihyo unnie, I'm sure Sana unnie will be fine, right?" Tzuyu said as she stared at Sana with a firm gaze.

"Yeah."

"Sana unnie!" 

Two voices came at the same time as footsteps rushed over. Two high school girls ran over to hug Sana.

Minjoo clinged herself onto Sana, her tears still obvious on her cheeks; Hyewon, on the other hand, did not cry, but she looked sad as Sana was going to leave.

"Alright, unnie's gonna go, and I'll come back home soon! Because I promised Tzuyu unnie and you girls," Sana chuckled as she pinched Minjoo's puffed-up cheeks and patted Hyewon's raven hair. "You two listen to what Tzuyu says, alright? And wait for me to come back."

"Okay!"

The two young girls nodded seriously, giving a peck on both Sana's cheeks at their respective sides.

Minjoo and Hyewon stepped back as they looked at Tzuyu, leaving some space for the couple.

Tzuyu stepped forward and pulled Sana into an embrace.

"Please, come back safely."

Sana nodded on Tzuyu's shoulders, her tone shaky as she tried not to cry, "I will."

And it wasn't until another few moments when Tzuyu and the others watched as Sana walked into the spaceship, and the spaceship departed, disappearing at the skyline.

–––

"You're...Princess Chou?" Sana asked as her jaw dropped to the ground when she saw the palace in front of them.

Tzuyu pulled Sana over gently and led her into the palace, "Is there a problem with it?"

"I'm not someone who can enter the palace like this," Sana stopped in her track, unwilling to follow Tzuyu into the great hall. She stared at the dirts in her palm and her untidy and dirty clothes...

She wasn't supposed to be here, right?

Although Tzuyu was only fourteen, but she was already taller than the sixteen-years-old Sana. She walked forwards and stood in front of Sana, leaning down a little to reach Sana's eye level and stared at her.

"Rich or poor does not matter for education."

With that, Tzuyu took Sana's hands into hers and brought her to meet her father.

Sana couldn't imagine how mature Tzuyu was, even though Tzuyu was only fourteen years old. Was it because of the education in the palace, in order to prepare her for becoming the future ruler of the Chou Kingdom?

As she thought deeply, they'd arrived in His Majesty's workplace.

"My father," Tzuyu folded her right arm in front of her chest and bowed. Sana did the same hurriedly.

"Tzuyu? Who's that girl?" King Chou asked, clearly confused, "You brought a girl back the only time you went out without a permission?"

"She's an orphan, my Father. There wasn't any orphanage who was willing to take her in so she couldn't get educated. I hope she can get educated alongside me in the palace," Tzuyu said.

The emperor thought for a while and agreed, "Alright, it's better that you'll have more friends to accompany you. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were always out after classes and you had to stay in the palace for some kingdom works to be done. You would like to have someone to accompany you, right?"

"Yeah," Tzuyu nodded. "She's Minatozaki Sana, sixteen years old."

When they were on the way to the palace, they'd talked about themselves a little to get to know each other a little more.

Sana couldn't believe what she heard – the King agreed, just like that? Even the orphanage wasn't willing to take her in, yet she was let into the palace with Tzuyu so easily?

After telling the King that Sana would be having the room beside hers, Tzuyu led Sana to her room.

"Are you okay? Did we scared you just now? I'm really sorry for bringing you to meet my father suddenly," Tzuyu apologised as she pushed the door to Sana's room open.

Sana shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm really grateful that you and the King are willing to let me get educated with you in the palace."

Tzuyu smiled a little, "It's fine, I don't want a girl like you to give up the chance for getting educated. Anyways, this is your room, and mine is just beside you. If you have anything or if you want to go anywhere, just knock on my door and I'll help you with it."

"Thank you, Princess Chou," Sana looked at Tzuyu apologetically.

"Just call me Tzuyu will be fine."

After that, Tzuyu closed the door and left.

Sana grabbed a set of clothes and went for a shower. She'll be eternally grateful for Tzuyu, for she gave her an oppurtunity to get education.

To be honest, if Sana didn't meet Tzuyu just now, she would've became a slave since she didn't have her goods and money anymore.

It was Tzuyu who saved her, and even gave her a chance to study.

She needed to study hard for her future.

Now, the identity of her biological parents didn't seem to be as important to her as before – she wants to study hard and become someone who can help Tzuyu in the future for her kingdom.

She wants to repay Tzuyu.

–––

"Look, Tzuyu! These are my new friends, Kim Dahyun!" Sana spoke in the video call to Tzuyu, excited. "And her lover, Hirai Momo! They're such great friends!"

The couple smiled to Tzuyu, "Nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

Tzuyu smiled, "Don't be too awkward, you're all Sana's friends, just call me Tzuyu."

"They helped me looked through the genetic database and we've found some people who has similar DNA with me. Two of them had already passed away, but I'll pay their family a visit nonetheless. I'll tell you about what I discovered! It's progressing fast, don't you think, Tzuyu-yah?" Sana said as her eyes shone.

"Yeah, then you'll come back to my side sooner," after knowing what she said instinctively, Tzuyu only remembered that both Dahyun and Momo were in the video call too. Warmth spread over her cheeks like fire burning it.

"Looks like Sana unnie and Tzuyu are really sweet," Dahyun said as she pecked Momo's cheeks. "We need to be sweeter than them, Momo unnie!"

Momo puffed her cheeks cutely and nodded, her face serious, "Of course! How could we lose to Sana!"

Tzuyu laughed heartily. They were fun to be with.

They didn't looked like people with bad intentions, seems like she could stop worrying too much.

"Minjoo and Hyewon are both getting good results in their academics, don't worry about it. Teacher said they're both hardworking, too," Tzuyu said, knowing that Sana wanted to be informed about Minjoo and Hyewon's life.

Actually, Minjoo and Hyewon were adopted by them – Sana adopted both of them when she rescued them from an earl who was planning to buy and marry them as his fourth and fifth wives. To be honest, Tzuyu couldn't imagine what would've happened if they didn't rescue them from the earl. TMI: the earl was banned from the kingdom, locked up in a faraway island and the seller was locked up in a dungeon.

Sana nodded, feeling relieved. "I was worried that Hyewon was being playful."

Tzuyu chuckled, "Nah, she ate a lot more."

"As long as she's happy with it," Sana laughed as she said. She really missed her wife and the two dongsaengs, so much.

"Rest well, Sana unnie. Aren't you visiting the people who might be related to you from tomorrow onwards? Don't tire yourself too much," Tzuyu looked at Sana fondly and nagged.

"Okay, good night Tzu Tzu. You should rest well too! Don't sacrifice your sleeping hours for the kingdom stuffs," now it was Sana's turn to nag, "Or else I'll beat you up once I'm back home."

Tzuyu laughed, "Of course, my lady."

–––

Sana had been studying in the place alongside Tzuyu for quite some time now, and although her basics weren't that good she had learnt really fast and had improved a lot. She was hardworking and their teacher liked her a lot.

"Nayeonie and Jeongyeonie, you two should make Sana as your role model. She's so hardworking, unlike you two who always go out to have fun after classes," the teacher shook her head as she said.

"Life is really no jam if you don't have fun while you're living in it!" Jeongyeon laughed as she replied.

"Pfft, you're already no jam since you were born," Nayeon said sarcastically and laughed as she smacked Jeongyeon.

"Yah! Why did you hit me?!"

The two of them started running on the field fighting to hit each other.

"Ah really, when will those two stop fighting," the teacher shook her head once again. "How was your poem going? Is it better to write it outdoors?"

Tzuyu nodded, "I'm done with my poem, how about you, Sana unnie?"

"I'm done too," Sana passed her paper to the teacher. "Mine might not be that good..."

"Oh? Tzuyu's name is in your poem?" the teacher chuckled. "It's not bad, Sana."

Sana could feel Tzuyu's intense gaze on her, and her ears started to burn. "It's just because she was sitting right beside me, and it's a really beautiful scenery if I included her in it..."

"Oh, Tzuyu's poem has Sana's name too," the teacher smiled as her eyes became a thin line.

Tzuyu replied lowly, "It's because Sana unnie's quiet face when she's doing something serious is really pretty."

"Yah! Does that mean that I'm not that good-looking usually?!" Sana turned her head and puffed her cheeks out angrily as she stared at Tzuyu, but noticing Tzuyu's red cheeks as soon as she saw her.

The two girls immediately turned their heads away from each other as their gaze met, their faces painted with rosy red.

 _Ah...young girls, young love._ The teacher thought.

–––

"Jihyo unnie."

When Tzuyu entered Jihyo's office, the older girl was typing in some words into her tablet.

"Oh, hi, Tzuyu," Jihyo placed her tablet on the table and asked, "What happened?"

"Sana hasn't replied my messages since a few days ago...it seems like we've lost contact with her," Tzuyu frowned, "Do you think that something might have happened?"

"Is it because there's no signal to where she's currently at?" Jihyo calmed Tzuyu down, who looked worried and a little anxious. Suddenly, Jihyo remembered the messages she just received on her tablet, and the goosebumps spreaded out rapidly. "Oh no..."

"Unnie? What happened?" Tzuyu became more worried as she saw how worried Jihyo was.

"The place where Sana is at right now...is it A507?" JIhyo asked, although she'd known the answer.

"Yeah."

"The rebels in that area is starting a war..."

At that moment, Tzuyu couldn't hear anything else.

–––

Tzuyu's confession came as straight and blunt as is her personality.

Maybe it was because Tzuyu was sensitive to romantic feelings, so she noticed that Sana liked her, too – Tzuyu isn't romantic, so her confession came quick and blunt, yet it seemed normal like she would've said it on any other day.

"Sana, I love you. Can you be my future queen?"

That day, they were sitting on the field they frequently went, and the wind was blowing towards them gently.

Sana thought that if it wasn't because she was sensitive to voices, she might have missed Tzuyu's confession as the wind could've broght those soft and light yet sweet words away.

Sana turned her head too fast that she accidentally hurt her neck – Tzuyu laughed and hugged her tightly, her warm hand massaging her slightly injured neck.

"Your future queen just injured her neck, will you still love her?" Sana pouted, her eyes that looked like they have the milky way in it were sparkling and they were staring at Tzuyu's black yet warm eyes.

"Yes, I will."

Tzuyu leaned forward and kissed Sana's lips.

–––

"Tzuyu unnie?"

Tzuyu turned as she saw Minjoo walking towards her. The girl looked a little nervous.

"Is everything okay, Minjoo?" Tzuyu patted Minjoo's dark brown hair.

"Are you going to search for Sana unnie?" Minjoo asked, "Hyewon unnie said you're going to."

"That girl," Tzuyu chuckled, "Unnie is gonna search for Sana unnie, but I'll be back soon."

"Sana unnie said the same thing," Minjoo pouted.

"No wonder Kim Chaewon likes you so much, you're too cute," Tzuyu pinched Minjoo's cute cheeks. "It's alright, I'm using the GPS to track unnie's location and I'll bring her back as soon as possible."

"It better be _that_ easy," Hyewon said as she approached the two, a piece of cake in the plate she was holding. "Isn't there a war currently?"

Tzuyu sighed internally. Hyewon really knows a lot, huh. "That's why I've prepared the invinsible spaceship, so don't worry."

"Then I'll be taking care of Minjoo when you're away, unnie. Oh, and Chaewon too," Hyewon took a bite of her cake, swinging her fork around and said, "Unnie, you need to be back with Sana unnie, or else I'll take all the money our kingdom has to buy every good food in the universe and let Minjoo and Chaewon get married."

"Unnie!!" Minjoo hit Hyewon's shoulder as she blushed, hard. Hyewon smirked.

"That's why unnies should come back safely to witness Minjoo and Chaewon's wedding."

"Don't mess with Minjoo, Hyewon," Tzuyu laughed, "Minjoo isn't of legal age yet, and Chaewon needs to propose first."

"YAH! You two!" Minjoo playfully pushed both Tzuyu and Hyewon.

_Yeah...I will bring Sana back, safely._

_I'll search for you in the universe, wherever you are._

–––

The marriage life of Sana and Tzuyu didn't change the way they live with each other.

Sana would still follow Tzuyu to different ares in her kingdom to observe their people's lives; Tzuyu would still go to the forest with Sana to watch the squirrels running here and there and hoping between tree branches.

The only thing that was different was that they started sleeping in the same room, on the same bed; they'd also became sweeter towards each other in front of Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

Oh, and Jihyo was Nayeon and Jeongyeon's childhood friend, who was separated from them because of some reasons, and they'd reunited when the kingdom was recruiting for new strategists. Both the two older girls cried and hugged Jihyo tightly when they saw her again after so many years.

That happened after Sana and Tzuyu got married.

Sometimes love is just something that came naturally. It only takes Sana's gaze that Tzuyu could understand what Sana was thinking; Sana could even understand Tzuyu's silence are because of different emotions.

"Sana," Tzuyu called out when she woke up one morning, looking at Sana who had already woke up. It was the second day they'd adopted Minjoo and Hyewon.

Sana curled her lips into a small smile, "Yeah?"

Tzuyu smiled, too, and her dimples appeared. "I love you."

"Why so sudden?" Sana chuckled, her hand reaching out to comb through Tzuyu's long hair softly.

"I wanna listen to your 'I love you'."

It was such a rare sight that Tzuyu wanted to express her love since she doesn't normally do that, and also because she's the Queen of the Chou Kingdom.

"I love you too."

Tzuyu's heart skipped a beat.

No matter how many times she'd heard Sana saying these three words, how many times she'd seen Sana's eyes that are full of fondness and love towards her, her heart always skipped the beats.

Just like a young girl falling in love for the first time.

–––

Tzuyu controlled the route of her spaceship carefully to avoid the wreckages of some war-spaceship and drones floating around aimlessly in the space. The rebels had fought with the soldiers of the United in the space of A507 for a handful of times, and Tzuyu was really worried about Sana's current situation.

Why hadn't she sent a message back? Was it because she was worried that the rebels might catch up with her message and found out that Queen Sana of the Chou Kingdom was in the warzone? Was she scared that she'll be used to threatened the Chou Kingdom to help the rebels to fight the United?

Although the Chou Kingdom had expressed that they take no one's side for this sudden declaration of war in A507, yet if Sana was kidnapped by the rebels, everything would become complicated, and it would even drag the other kingdoms into this war.

A rebel's patroning spaceship appeared not far from Tzuyu's spaceship and she quickly avoided the rebel. Unfortunately, she hit the wreckages of some spaceship beside her and it attracted the attention of the rebel.

The rebel came straight towards Tzuyu's direction.

Tzuyu wanted to escape, but her surroundings were full of wreckages and it was impossible to avoid the rebel without hitting those wreckages.

Her communication service was connected to the rebel's suddenly. "Are you one of the United's?" The rebel soldier asked furiously and Tzuyu's mind is working fast to get a solution.

"I'm just a merchant, not a soldier of the United's, please let me –"

"It's impossible that a merchant will have an invinsible spaceship! Please clarify your identity!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you who I am," Tzuyu replied coldly. "But I can assure you that I'm not from the United's."

"If you're unwilling to tell us your identity, then I'm sorry that we have to do this."

Tzuyu pulled her spaceship up suddenly, avoiding the first laser strike successfully but she lost her spaceship's invinsibility as she hit another wreckage.

**_"Invinsibility system is down. Invinsibility system is down."_ **

Tzuyu frowned as she focused on avoiding the lasers that were following her closely and avoiding the wreckages at the same time.

The rebels were so unreasonable.

Yet she couldn't fight back – if she did, there's a risk that the Chou Kingdom will be involved in this war.

Just a little distraction from her thoughts was enough to cost the back of her spaceship to get shot. The inside of her spaceship was ringing with blaring alarms and multiple system warnings. She quickly wore the oxygen mask and prevented herself from getting short of oxygen.

Another laser shot through her spaceship again. 

Tzuyu ran towards her emergency retreating pod, buckled up and –

The spaceship shook greatly and Tzuyu hit her head onto the wall of the pod. Her consciousness is slowly fading away.

_I haven't found Sana yet...I need to...find her...No..._

As her vision blurred, she heard an explosion as her ears were ringing and someone was hitting the door of her pod, yelling something which sounded far away from her.

She didn't know how, but that person came into where she was and took of her belt.

_Who is it? Is it Sana?_

_Is it you?_

–––

Tzuyu opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh, you've woken up. Queen Chou."

The first sight that welcome her was a smiling and really pale-skinned girl – _is she Dahyun?_

"Sana unnie! Tzuyu has woken up!" Dahyun yelled, "Nice to meet you, Tzuyu."

"Ah, yeah..." Tzuyu sat up slowly and found that her arms and her head were wrapped with bandages, "Nice to meet you too."

"It's a good thing that you're head injury wasn't that serious, just rest for two to three weeks and you should be fine," Dahyun said as she stood up and gave the seat to Sana.

"Sana," Tzuyu stared at Sana, but she didn't say anything else.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, and making you to search for me by yourself. And you got injured because of me," Sana hugged Tzuyu gently, afraid that she'll hurt her.

Tzuyu pecked Sana's cheeks and comforted her, "Don't apologise. I'm happy that you're fine. Just tell me the reason why you've lost contact with us."

"I was going into A507-12 to search for someone that might be related to me but I was stopped by the rebels. I was nearly found out to be Queen Chou's wife when Momo and Dahyun came to rescue me. They have been waiting for my message saying that I'm safe and sound in A507-12 but I couldn't make it since the rebels were holding me back. Since I can't let them know that I'm related to the Chou Kingdom and to avoid being used to threaten you, I stayed over at Momo and Dahyun's to avoid the rebels, and I couldn't risk sending messages back to you..." as Sana explained, her eyes slowly filled with tears. "And when we decided to leave A507 secretly back to the Chou Kingdom, you came by yourself and I was the reason why you're injured – "

Tzuyu leaned in to kiss Sana to stop her from talking and blaming herself. The kiss was calm and warm – Sana relaxed soon, relieved that Tzuyu was fine.

And Tzuyu was relieved that Sana's fine, too.

_It's important that they're fine. As long as they're still together, by each other's side._

–––

"To be honest, your story with Sana unnie aren't contrasting at all," Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. "Queen Chou and her wife's story isn't that exciting."

Tzuyu rolled her eyes at her friend too. "You should know that I saved Sana's life by getting her get educated, and she saved my life."

"Tzuyu, do you know what contrast is," Chaeyoung asked sarcastically.

"I do, just like how you, as the Queen of the Son Kingdom, your height and Mina unnie's height is a contrast."

"Yah! Chou Tzuyu!"

"Kidding," Tzuyu laughed so much that she almost ran out of breath. "If you really want to know what's contrasting in our story...I suppose it was the way I reacted when Sana lost contact with me isn't what I would normally do at all? You do know that I'm normally calm and collected, even during emergencies, right?"

Chaeyoung nodded.

"That time I just rushed out to search for Sana, I didn't even inform Nayeon unnie, Jeongyeon unnie and Jihyo unnie. I got scolded when I came back," Tzuyu smiled a little at the memories. "The normal calm and collected me wouldn't have done anything like that."

"If you hadn't tell anyone about your search for Sana, then how did Hyewon knew about it?" Chaeyoung asked curiously as she took a bite of her strawberry.

"Hyewon? She must have checked my bank account and found that I've bought an invinsible individual spaceship that doesn't belong to the kingdom."

"Oh wow, she's smart."

"Although she always had her poker face on, she's actually really good at observing people. Maybe it was because how anxious I was for the few days so she deduced that Sana unnie may have faced some sort of a danger, yet she couldn't just annoy the three strategists of the kingdom just to ask about Sana, so she used her computer hacking skills to search for proofs and evidences."

"So, did Sana found her biological parents?" Mina asked as she walked into the room where the two friends were chatting at.

Tzuyu smiled, "She didn't, but after the war is over, I'll search for them with her."

_In this universe, I just want to be with you. No matter where you go, I'll search for you if you're lost, just to find you._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! So I'm back with a SaTzu fic but at the same time, I'm going into a writing hiatus (again) because I'm tired from my exams and endless revisions. 
> 
> Oh and I've changed my name from satzu_1106 to cafeaulaitzu, and I'm the author who wrote She's a Vampire in aff! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating the sequel and Of the Earth, Sun and Moon, but I hope I'll be able to rest well before I return with updates!
> 
> The last part of the story was actually to clarify the duality/contrast of the character since when I wrote this fic it was for a theme called "contrasts" – it might be something between two characters, or the personality of a character. As you can see, there is a contrast in Tzuyu's personality. Also, this story is inspired by EXO's Universe, you can try reading it with the song :)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this SaTzu oneshot that I've originally written it in Chinese :D Comment and upvote if you liked it! Tell me how the fic went! Also, sorry in advance if there's any grammatical errors or typos :')
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
